1. This invention relates generally to Bathtubs and, more specifically, the invention is a Child-Safety Water-Spill Guard for bathtubs for preventing water from being splashed out of the bathtub, making the bathroom floor slippery creating child hazard and also tends to destroy bathroom floor.
2. Particularly when child/children are playing in the tub while taking bath are not obscure from the eyes of parent/guardian. This child-safety water-spill guard is flexible, collapsible and easily attachable to the bathtub, unlike other guards, which are permanent or requires some permanent attachments and are very cumbersome to install/remove and store.
3. In reality, children tend to play, and splash lot of water while taking bath. Although shower curtains can prevent the spillage, but shower curtains are not desirable due to the fact that they obscure children and that children don""t want to bath with the curtains drawn.
4. Many water spill guards for bath have been proposed in the art. However, none of the prior art relates and/or provide child safety and easy of installation/removal and storage. Therefore, making the art non practical for the purpose.
5. Patent of Alexander discloses a bath shield for preventing water splashing outside of the bathtub using flexible waterproof fabric or rubber along with the clamps made of wire or some hard material. The obvious draw back is that these clamps are of rigid configuration and cannot be used on different size and shape of bathtubs. Another draw back is that clamps being made of hard material are hazardous to children and if moved accidentally, will loose its grip.
6. Patent of Smith, disclose essentially a curtain, which will prevent water from spillage but will obscure child from parent/guardian while taking bath therefore making it hazardous.
7. Therefore, it is desirable to have a water spill guard, providing child safety at the same time in particular and yet providing other benefits as protection of bathroom floor.
8. The invention in general relates to Bathtubs, more specifically the invention is a Child-Safety Water Spill-Guard for bathtubs, for preventing water from being splashed out of the bathtub making the floor hazardous and also the spilled water tends to destroy bathroom floor after soaking. This child-safety water spill-gaurd comprises of a collapsible waterproof sheet having magnets or suction cups for attachment to the rim of a bathtub. Hard plastic ribs spaced along the length of the sheet, rigidly maintain the sheet in an inclined and open configuration, so the water spilled thereon, readily flows back into the tub without spilling onto the bathroom floor. When not in use, the guard can be collapsed and folded into a convenient compact size for storage.